


Garbage children

by QueerQueenElizabeth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, F/F, M/M, Orphan - Freeform, Orphans, draft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerQueenElizabeth/pseuds/QueerQueenElizabeth
Summary: This is here only because I accidentally deleted Google docs so I'm putting this here. This is just a draft





	Garbage children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what I have so far, I wrote this on my school computer, so to post this I has to use Google lens, that's why some of the words are messed up

Daddy is taking her somewhere today, he never takes her anywhere. He won’t tell her where they’re going, at least he's talking to her. Before mommy died he never talked to her. The car stopped and he told her that they were here so I got out of the car, and got the backpack that he told me to bring, then closed the door. I looked back to the car and daddy rolled down the window, and then spoke, “you’re going to stay here, I will come back later,” she looked at her dad, knowing he's lying. Mom said it was her superpower, she could always tell if someone was lying. She heard of people doing this to their kids, mommy told her about that, but they never did this on their birthday, guess she always has to be different. Daddy rolled up his window, and drove off. 

She looks at where he came and turned around, if daddy’s going to leave her for dead, then she is going to prove him wrong. 

She walked through her new home being careful of broken glass, it looked like it was once a beach, but right now it looked like a dump. There are piles of trash taller than her house. She made her way through the dump being careful of sharp metal and glass peaking through the piles.   
When the sun was setting, she found the following things; a bus that she thought could be used for shelter, some of the windows were busted out, but she thought that she could easily sweep that up. Then she found a broken broom, she found a shipping container that held clothing and she even found a coat that was only a little too big, and she found a grown-up coat that she could use for her own, it was a little stinky. 

She made her way to the bus that she found with her findings in her hand. She sets down the treasure at the door and makes her way inside with a broom. She started with sweeping up the glass, then she cleaned the cobwebs with the broom. She thought it looked nice, but tomorrow she wanted to put some tarp over the windows. She brings in the box of stuff inside to take out the big jacket, she found it to use as a blanket and put it on a seat that she found on the bottom of the bus. She fell asleep super easy that night, with the thought of tomorrow on her mind.

She awoke with the sound of a crash, she jumped up and ran to the outside of the bus. When she rounded the corner of her new home what she saw surprised her more than daddy taking her out. She saw a young girl maybe a year older than her bleeding and crying, she picked her up and took her inside the bus. She lays her down on the ground and grabs some of the clean water she found yesterday. Then she got a rag, cleaned, and held it on her belly, which is where she was bleeding. She had learned to do this from mommy whenever daddy would get mad. The girl calmed down as she asked her questions like what’s your favorite color to distract her from what was happening.

The next few minutes went by in a flash, she cleaned the wound and wrapped it with an old shirt she found, then got the girl to stop crying. “thank you,” she whispered. “My name is Kitti Maku, what's yours?” She asked with the manners that her father thought her “my name is Asuki Aboni, what happened?” She asked her to stay calm, “my mommy and daddy were walking to the ice cream shop and this big meanie put a big boom up to my mommy, she looked super scared, then she took out her wallet then the boomy when kaboom, then I saw blood everywhere.” The little girl broke down in front of me. She hugged the girl now named Kitti to calm her down. She moved the girl to the makeshift bed that she made by herself then lay down with her. They both cuddled under the blanket for warmth and comfort but you’d never get them to admit it. 

It has been a couple of months since the two kids met each other, they got used to the schedule. They go to the library every day and every other day they put the garbage waste they live in and use the metal to make good scraps to sell and even use on their own gadgets. Over the last few months, they became the best of friends. 

Being young and teen runaways are always dangerous, so it was no surprise when, while they were walking down the street; to get to the library, they bump into trouble. Trouble can look different at different times, this time, it was a 6-foot tall man in a police uniform. He bends down in front of the two girls and before he could say anything, they ran as fast as they could going down allies trying to lose the man who was running after them. At one point the man called for backup and a police car stopped in front of them, and at that moment they knew they were caught they both put their hands up and looked down and they were taken to the police officer.

“Now can either of you young ladies tell me why two missing 9-year-olds were on the street.” the man asked the two girls. They stayed silent they didn't know what to say and both didn't realize how long they were out, they found each other when they were 6 so from what the man was saying they have been living at the trash island for 3 years.”So that’s how it’s going to be huh, then let’s ask a different question, how long have you guys been out here”. Asuki piped up “I believe from what you said we’ve been out” she waves her hands around “ about 3 years' ' she reasoned. The man looks at her in shock, then searches her face for lies; he found none.``well okay, that was not expected. Is someone else there watching you guys?” he asks hoping that they will say yes. “Only each other why sir?” The man looked at them in shock, they had been out there for way too long.

The man let the two girls out of the room so that he could put the interview on file.  
The girls faced each other so fast they almost got whiplash. “Do you think we're in trouble, do you think they're mad?” asuki asked, scared looking at the other for comfort. “I believe ‘suki, that they're upset but they're not going to hurt you.” she holds her hand “I will not let anyone ever hurt you again” Kitti looks around, not wanting her and asuki to be there anymore. She sees a vent near the back of the cold room, when she spotted it she whispered “found it” she pulls asuki to the vent “what are we doing Kitti” asuki asked “we are leaving, come on” she pulls her best friend to the vent, and unscrewing it with her nails, then sliding in like a snake. They make it to a vent that is the farthest away from where they came, they look out and it seems to be a bathroom, jackpot. Kitti unscrews the vent, just like she did before and climbed out, holding the end of the vent until her legs hit the floor. “alright Asuki, you got this just let go I’ll catch you” Asuki does as told and the falling ends as fast as it came. Kitti puts Asuki on the floor, taking deep breaths. As soon as they caught their breaths they peered out the door, making sure the coast was clear, as soon as they saw it was they ran for the door, and you might think two nine-year-olds can’t be that fast, while you’d be wrong. They two girls ran as fast as they could, running towards the home they now miss more than anything. When they got there they sat down prepping for the well-needed talk.

“okay”, Kitti starts to make sure the other is looking, “we don’t want this to happen again so I was thinking we start running more, start going on runs so that next time we can outrun them, what do you think, asuki” asuki looks at her for a moment, Digesting the information. “well, it would be smart to start with that but, I think, we should follow them, to get an idea of when they’ll be out” asuki puts all her thoughts out on the table hoping that Kitti will agree. Kitti looks at her, she didn’t think about it that way, it would be best to know where the police officer whereabouts. “good job asuki I didn’t even think about that!” Kitti looks at asuki trying to come up with another idea, when suddenly an idea popped in her head.” what if we try to help the police, so you know they like us more. They wouldn't try to fight us as much” she said hoping the other would agree. At the end of the end they said that they were going to do just that, help, but not just for the police but for others in the same situation.

Two girls dress in black, which made them almost look like the dark around them, watched as police officer toke a man, the one they just beat and tied up, and put him in a car. The two girls only leave when the man is taken far away, they have been doing this for two months, once a week at least. The two girls, known as the black bunny, because of the pieces of fabrics popping out that look like bunny ear and because she is known for hopping around like a bunny and the black kitty because one her company is named after an animal and two because of her cat-like reflexes. The two young girls loved the name and loved to be outside doing something to help. Over the past two months the girls have not had any run-ins with the police but have had other bumps in the road. They where bond to have a problem with food once in a while, witch they toke care of either by working for money or stelling, had the problem of big, furry creatures called rats, ew, the first time one of the girls saw the big animals they almost left their bus home, which they still live in, but decided to kill the rat by hitting it with a baseball bat many times. One of the things that changed for the girls is that they started helping the police by sending case files filled with everything they needed to either put the criminal to jail or to start a case on the crime. The two girls loved finding out everything it gave them a sense command because you couldn’t hide anything from them. They were able to get into places that other people, such as police, couldn’t get in.

The young quiet Asuki Aboni found out she had a knack for hacking and programming, while kitti maku had a knack for building things and taking them apart, they used their skills to make a computer and bought two burner phones with each others phone number programmed in, they also got detectives number by watching him on his phone with a pair binoculars, which is how they found out his name, Sanchez. They watch him, after their encounter at the police department, for the two mouths and now know he's one of the good guys.

One night we on the roof of the bar, Space-X the bar that police and other people can buy information, watching Sanchez talk to one of his CI, which they learned was one of the informants that had confidential information, at the end of the meeting, when the CI walked away, Sanchez got out his phone and made a phone call. After a few minutes, kitty’s phone started ringing, the two girls stared at the phone dumbfounded and after a few seconds kitti answered the phone “hello who is it” she asked with a quiet voice “you do know I can see you, I have half the mind to drag you down to the police station right now” Sanchez’s voice said in a fatherly tone. “how did you get our phone number” she asks slowly walking away from the building, “a couple of days ago you forgot to encrypt the phone number when you sent me the file for a robber.” he says matter of factly “what do you know, about us” the girl says trying to overcome her fears “well I know that the girl I’m on the phone with is Black Kitty, the vigilante that popped up about a month ago and the girl sitting beside you is Black Bunny a vigilante that popped up about the same time as Black Kitty.” Sanchez says as he is reaching for his coat and speed walking towards the two girls, kitti looks at asuki and mouths ‘run’, and they start running.

The two girls clad in the black jump from roof to roof all over the city try to run away from the dark-skinned man named Sanchez, they hung up on the man a while ago, so that they could tell each other where to go. The two girls were close to an apartment that had closed down a couple of months ago asuki looks at kitti and says “go over there we can hide better in the house”, the girls jumped in the house “do you think we lost him” asuki asks “we probably lost him a while ago so it should be safe to walk home now”.

As the two walk home they think of way they can fix this. While walking they hear a young girl maybe 10 years old yells “let me go!” it takes the two girl couple seconds to start running to where they heard the girl when they get closer they quiet down trying to not be heard, when they get there, they are met with the sight of a girl about 10 to 11 trying to worm out of a large man’s grasp like a worm, in a small ally that has two fire escapes the girls get on the roof by climbing up by windows on the side of the house on the roof they find a pipe kitti takes it and gets on one of the fire escape as asuki does the same on the other. Kitti throws a rock at the entrance of the ally, to grab the large man’s attention. The large man looks in the direction that the rock fell in and yelled: “who is that, I know you’re there come out before I throw you into a wall!” then asuki threw a rock at the end ally; what their doing is trying to confuse the person they’re about to fight. The man lets go of the girl in shook and goes to where the rock fell but not without hitting the other girl hard enough to make her pass out, as he walks close enough, kitti jumps down, almost on top of the man to break her fall, and hit the man with the pipe, hard, on the head. Kitti lands on her feet in a crouched position and gets ready to fight the man. As kitti does this, asuki grabs other rocks, and small objects to throw at the man. The large man stands holding his head, he probably has a concussion, walks over to kitti and reaches to grab her just before he does this asuki throws her biggest rock at his hand. When it hits his hand he yells in pain, then looks up trying to find where the rocks are coming from asuki hides her self so he doesn’t see her and kitti takes her chance and hits the man again as hard as she could in his neck, he looks at her clearly in pain, and goes to hit her again, kitti jumps behind him and hits him again, the man falls to the ground, with no signs of getting up. Kitti goes over to the girl and asuki calls Sanchez not without encrypting her phone first, so he can’t see her phone number. It rings three times before he answered “Sanchez here” the girl has heard him say this many times “hey Sanchez can you come down and pick up this guy” you could hear him sigh over the phone, they had done this every time they had fought a criminal. She told him the address then hung up, she walked over to the man and looked through his pocket and found a wallet and phone. She grabbed the wallet and put it in her pocket, then grabbed the phone. She had the phone in hand as she walked over to asuki and gave her the phone “could you unlock this phone please” asuki takes the phone. Kitti walks over to the girl and asks “are you hurt anywhere” the girl shakes her head then asks “who are you” kitti looks over at her and says “ I’m Black kitty and that’s Black bunny. where going to leave and then some police officers are going to ask you some questions then take you home okay?” kitti found that telling people what’s going on they seem calmer. “Okay, thank you, Black Kitty'' the two girls 

As kitti and asuki are leaving, asuki manages to bypass the man’s Security and get into the phone, as she’s looking through the phone it starts ringing with a contact named ‘boss’. As she picks up the phone she puts one finger up to her lip and listens to what he says “Charles why aren’t you back at the base yet, we need that new shipment of girls asap” the girls looked at the phone in shock, this had been planned. Asuki hung up as soon as she could and put everything from the man's hard drive onto a new one then threw the phone into a trash can. The girls run to the bus thinking about the men.


End file.
